Shazam
| gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Blue | relatives = Dudley (uncle) | affiliation = Justice League | powers = Super strength; Super speed; Flight | weaknesses = | first = 102 | voice = Rob Lowe Chad Lowe Robert Ochoa (as Billy Batson) }} Captain Marvel is a supernaturally powerful member of the Justice League. He was the first to volunteer for the role of den mother to the Team for one day after Red Tornado "betrayed" them and fled the Cave. Physical appearance Captain Marvel takes the appearance of a young, muscular, black-haired Caucasian male with blue eyes. His costume is mostly red with gold accents like his thunder bolt logo, sash, and boots. He also has a white and gold cape over one shoulder. In his true form, he is really a 10-year-old boy who wears a red hoodie over a white shirt and blue jeans. Personality Although Captain Marvel sometimes physically looks to be a large and imposing adult, there is no denying that he always remains a 10-year-old boy in mentality. Energetic, happy-go-lucky, and easily excitable, Captain Marvel is easily the least stiff member of the Justice League. Still, even though he doesn't have the control and maturity of his fellow leaguers, Marvel is surprisingly intelligent, tactful and insightful, due in large part to the Wisdom of Solomon that he receives as part of his powers. Although he is a member of the Justice League, he seems to prefer hanging out with the Team, whom he deems "so cool". This is largely because he feels he can relate to them better than to the adults. Due to the fact the Team is also technically older than him, he can't help but idolize them, doing all he can to make sure they like him. However, since they at first did not know Captain Marvel's true nature, they were often confused by his excitable nature up until he revealed his true identity. He has a habit of spending time in the Cave even when not on den-mother duty, and has a desire to be one of them rather than to order them around. The Team mistakenly assumed that he was attempting to keep a close and controlling eye on them, when in truth he merely wants to "hang out" with friends closer in age to him. Captain Marvel's youthful nature unfortunately makes him naive, easily confused and manipulated, which the Team has done at least once. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2011-10-14). "Question #13551". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-14. Superman apparently supported his admission based on the hope that he might be Kryptonian (a fact that Billy later regarded as "cool"). During his early days in the League, Captain Marvel was repeatedly bossed around by Batman, though he never disobeyed an order. Present He and the other League members arrived at the ruins of Project Cadmus after the young heroes' battle with Blockbuster. On September 23, after the abrupt defection of Red Tornado, Captain Marvel volunteered and Batman appointed him as the Team's temporary supervisor. Captain Marvel accompanied the Team on a mission to Northern India, an action that prompted Robin to believe that the man did not trust them. However, it was more likely that Captain Marvel simply wanted to "hang out" with the Team. While in Northern India, team in-fighting caused the group to split up to get away from Aqualad, leaving Captain Marvel with the young Atlantean. The pair encountered a small "team" of Kobra Venom-enhanced elephants who wore inhibitor collars similar to the ones used at Belle Reve Penitentiary. Though the elephants proved to be hard to beat, Aqualad realized that the collars were causing them to attack and called to Captain Marvel to remove them. After doing so, the elephants returned to the jungle. Realizing that the rest of the Team would be in danger, Aqualad attempted to call them but their communicators were jammed and Miss Martian did not establish a telepathic link. Captain Marvel pointed out that he did not take command effectively and he was in charge of the Team. Fortunately Miss Martian contacted Aqualad. At that moment, Captain Marvel spotted a tiger he had seen earlier and ran after it. He attempted to remove its collar but was ambushed and captured by Monsieur Mallah. When Captain Marvel awakened he was in the lab of the Brain, who attempted to literally steal his brain for the wisdom of Solomon that Captain Marvel possessed. Fortunately, the tiger prevented this by attacking the Brain, giving the Team enough time to storm the base and free Captain Marvel. Captain Marvel freed the tiger from its collar in thanks for saving his life and later named it Mr. Tawny, promising to visit someday. He then took leave of the Team for the night and returned home to his uncle in Fawcett City, where he transformed back into young Billy Baston, excited from his day's adventure with the Team. When the Injustice League attacked major cities with plant creatures, Captain Marvel aided the League in bringing them down. He managed to throw one plant into the sun. He had originally wanted to go with the Team to stop the Injustice League itself, but Batman did not want that. Captain Marvel waited on Wally (Kid Flash) after his arm was broken in the fight against the Injustice League. He took Wolf out for some exercise while the Team gave Zatanna a tour of the Cave. What he did not know was that this was meant as a distraction, as the Team left in search of Red Tornado. He didn't realize it until the end of the day. After a telepathic training exercise went horribly wrong because Miss Martian's emotions took over Martian Manhunter's telepathy, Captain Marvel did his best to console. Captain Marvel kept watch over the Team after the exercise. Captain Marvel dressed up as a zombie for Halloween and mistakenly thought he was invited with the Team to the party at Happy Harbor High School. He left slightly distraught to go trick-or-treating on his own Weisman, Greg (2012-02-15). "Question #14395". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-17. Shortly after fighting Ibac and Sabbac, Billy returned home to watch the news with his uncle. However, all of a sudden, Dudley and every other adult disappeared. Billy reasoned that he could not change into Captain Marvel, as he would disappear as well. Instead, he headed to his secret zeta portal. The computer did not recognize him as Captain Marvel, so that way was shut. He walked through the streets, seeing children lost without their parents, wondering what to do exactly. As he came past a electronics store, he saw the broadcast of the Team. Realizing he had to get to Happy Harbor, he headed to an airfield, where he convinced the Amber, the only person present, to fly him to Happy Harbor. Amber took him about a small prop plane, and they made their way to the East coast. However, Amber was seventeen—and turned eighteen at midnight. She promptly disappeared. Suddenly without a pilot, Billy tried to regain control of the flight, but couldn't manage. He decided to change into Captain Marvel after all. He didn't disappear-but the plane did. Still a bit surprised, he heard Amber's desperate cry as she fell to the ground. He caught her in time, and made his way to Mount Justice. He did not find the Team there, but Batman and Zatara. Captain Marvel was elated to see grownups, but after being informed that all children were missing, he realized that there were actually two worlds—one for adults and one for children. Realizing he could travel between the dimensions by changing back and forth, Captain Marvel worked as a relay for Batman and Aqualad to form a plan. They would all attack Roanoke Island, which Zatara had determined was the source of the dimension splitting magic. The League encountered four sorcerers at the island. Captain Marvel fought off Wizard, who threw large chunks of rock at him. Undazed, Marvel smashed them all. Zatara informed him of the gem in the middle of the sorcerers' pentagram, which was the source of the magic and had to be taken. Captain Marvel first relayed this message to the Team, and then changed back to get it on the adult side. He used his speed and power to tunnel under the pentagram, and rise through the middle. He got the gem, and threw it to Zatara, who merged it by speaking a spell in conjunction with his daughter on the other end. When the worlds merged, the sorcerers were defeated. Billy returned home, where he embraced his uncle. Captain Marvel, along with Superman and Doctor Fate, helped destroy the fourth ice fortress. Captain Marvel attended the Justice League meeting to vote on potential members. During the discussion he objected to Doctor Fate having inherited Zatara's seat. However, Captain Marvel soon found himself on the defensive; after Captain Marvel laughed about Atom and Plastic Man, the others questioned both his age and the fact that he deceived them about it. While Batman spoke in his defense, both Captain Marvel and Doctor Fate were put on the ballot to have their membership reevaluated. It was eventually decided that Billy could stay. Captain Marvel was present at the press conference about the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, Captain Marvel welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. Captain Marvel, Icon and Doctor Fate were sent by the Light to subdue the Team, but they found the Cave deserted. The moment the trio made it back to the Watchtower, the Team ambushed them with cure-tech. Doctor Fate was tagged, but Icon managed to destroy the other two chips. Zatanna defeated him by making him blurt out "Shazam!". Since the starro-tech was specific to one body, Billy Batson was not under its thrall. He stayed with Zatanna as she tried to remove the Helmet of Fate from her father. Captain Marvel was present at the debriefing of Red Arrow. Powers and abilities Captain Marvel derives specific powers from a variety of old gods and heroes. They include: * Wisdom of Solomon * Power of Zeus * Courage of Achilles * Speed of Mercury With these powers, he can use the following powers: * Flight: * Enhanced intelligence * Invulnerability * Super speed * Super strength Background in other media * Captain Marvel was not originally a DC character, but instead created by Fawcett Comics. He was notable for many things, including the first to gain a whole family of associated characters (a concept that Otto Binder would later reuse for Superman when he moved from Fawcett to DC) and a mad scientist archnemesis (Doctor Sivana) who knew the hero's secret identity. * After Fawcett lost a court case to DC, which claimed he was too similar to Superman, the Marvel Family of characters ended up in copyright limbo. DC gained control of the characters in the 1970s. * Captain Marvel's comic series have been called "Shazam!" since the 1970s, because during his stay in limbo, Marvel Comics claimed the title "Captain Marvel". * Young Justice marks Captain Marvel's seventh animated appearance. Previous versions of Captain Marvel were shown in Filmation's Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam!, Justice League Unlimited, Justice League: New Frontier, Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and Superman/Shazam!: Return of Black Adam. Appearances References }} External links * Concept art of Captain Marvel by Phil Bourassa on deviantART Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League